Talk:Season 3 (Video Game)
New story What do they mean a new angle from the story? Please tell they bring Clementine back. They will, they just mean that it will be set in a new time period. what if, because there are multiple endings, season 3 starts with AJ more grown up and he's trying to survive. clementine must have died during the peroid and kenny and jane arent going to be in it because they're optional. im almost 100% sure mike and maybe arvo will be in it because they went as far as to delete the option to kill him. so yeah. also, i got this crazy idea that what if, instead of going after the whole kenny vs jane, carver, and all that stuff, season 3 is pretty much a flashback of everything that happened during the 11 months after omid's death. and, so it's a new character, you play as christa because she is alive in the begining on season 2 after the 11 month peroid. pretty much it'd fill the whole baby thing... just a thought... So they haven't even started? *"During an E3 Discussion with Greg Miller and Job Stauffer, Stauffer implied that Season 3 will be "a long ways off" and "considerably larger" than previous games.[5] They are currently trying to figure out who the protagonist is, as well as how the story will tie into Season 2 and the Michonne Mini series. Meanwhile, fans can perhaps expect Season 3 news "of substance" after the end of the Michonne mini-series." So this means they haven't even started if they don't have a protagonist nailed down yet... they should be late in development at this point! Not at the begining!Editorguy (talk) 08:21, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Well to be fair, if you look at the source of that statement it was taken from a video that was broadcast back in 2014, and as the template at the top of the page says, some of the information might be incorrect or misleading since it's time based and hasn't come out. I'm pretty sure they're getting close to finishing the game. SelfContainedThinker (talk) 22:58, November 11, 2016 (UTC) I am expecting some form of Stephanie appearance The remarks that there will be some connection to the comics lead me to suspect we will see at least an easter egg of Stephanie. That would be just about the only way of having a connection without an actual crossover. And Stephanie claimed to be in Ohio in recent issues, which fits well with Wellington as seen in Season 2. LuisDantas (talk) 00:06, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Time line Since the game is canon to the comic universe where does Season 3 fit in? I think it shortly before The New Beginning. I know this poor reason but the reason why I think its before The New Beginning is Jesus, Jesus has his Pre-New Beginning appearance in Season 3, its probably a poor and stupid logical. Twdg Randall 66 (talk) 21:38, March 21, 2017 (UTC) New Frontier Members killed Did anybody keep track of how many members of the New Frontier were killed? Not including Badger, Max, Lonnie, Rufus, Joan, Clint, Dr. Lingard, or Ava because they have names. Mitt Campbell (talk) 14:56, March 17, 2018 (UTC)User:Mitt CampbellMitt Campbell (talk) 14:56, March 17, 2018 (UTC) *I counted 7 unnamed members killed on-screen in 3x04. -Jack7809 (talk)